Victorious
History Vincent Victorious is a brilliant, brilliant man. He might be a Grey Plague survivor, he might just be a genius, but one way or another, he's brilliant. He's a man who comes from a broken, once-wealthy-but-not-yet-poor home, with borderline-abusive parents who pushed him for their own ends, an uncle who constantly told him he was destined for something great as the only lifeline he had to sanity, and a lot of books. A lot of books, especially physics - his parents wanted him to be a brilliant physicist, rival Einstein, yadda yadda. Eventually, these promises of a better life snapped when his uncle was killed in a car accident. Vincent ran away from home, ran away from the parents who always fought and who pushed and pushed and pushed, and he found an uncaring, apathetic world. It was a world that didn't care how smart you were, how clever you were, how much you knew; it was a world that cared about one thing - power. If you had power, you could do great things. So Vincent decided to acquire power. At first, it was little stuff. He planned bank robberies. He helped criminals get through security. He was a fantastic techy and a great strategist, and people started coming to him in the underworld for help with their schemes. Eventually, he had enough money to start purchasing. So he started buying things. He started buying technology - experimental stuff people couldn't get to work, mostly sonic and vibration technology. Stuff people had thrown away because it wasn't worth the money to make it work, or because it wasn't worth it to them, or whatever. He purchased it cheap with his ill-gotten gains and he built real power. With the Victorious suit, he could do what he wanted. It was real power, the power that came from being able to hold your hand by a man's skull and watch him scream, the power that came from being able to blow a bank vault open with a thrust of your hand, and he liked it. He gathered to him some other people who shared his desire for power, by this time the kid inside him lost to the torrent of "How The World Works", and they started striking. His little team fought against AEGIS a couple times, but finally, he was captured. And while he was captured, he thought. At first he thought about escape plans, but the Dragon's presence convinced him how bad an idea that was. Then he thought about how he would upgrade his suit and take revenge...and then he realized it would just lead him right back here. Then he thought about his uncle, and he realized he'd gone horribly, horribly wrong. So he's hoping, now, to cut a deal with the people who were his biggest enemies. He's hoping to get a little redemption for himself, and in the process, maybe use his power to find the great thing he was promised he would accomplish. A man can dream of great things, but it takes a great will to make them happen. Abilities & Skills STR: +0/+3 * Athletics: +0 (0+0)/+3 (3+0) * Attack (Melee): +3 (0+3)/+6 (3+3) * Might: +'0' (0+0)/+3 (3+0) DEX: +0/+3 * Acrobatics: +0 (0+0)/ +3 (3+0) * Defense: +5 (0+5)/ +9 (5+3+1) * Infiltration: +8 (0+8)/ +11 (3+8) * Reflex: +2 (0+2) * Vehicles: +0 (0+0) CON: +0/+3 * Endurance: +0 (0+0) / +3 (0+3) * Fortitude: +0 (0+0) / +3 (0+3) * Recovery: +0 (0+0) / +3 (0+3) * Toughness: +0 / +9 (6+3) INT: +7 * Academics: +12 (7+5) * Science: +11 (7+4) * Technology: +18 (7+11) * Wits: +10 (7+3) AWE: +4 * Attack (Ranged): +6 (4+2) / +10 (4+6) * Perception: +7 (4+3) * Streetwise: +10 (4+6) * Survival: +4 (4+0) CHA: +4 * Destiny: +10 (4+6) * Focus: +4 (4+0) * Persuasion: +4 (4+0) * Will: +10 (4+6) Feats *'Glimmer of Destiny' *'Improvised Tools' *'Inventor' *'Last Stand' *'Linguist 2' (Japanese, French, Mandarin, German) *'Move-By Action' FX Gear *'Victorious MK I Power Armor' (Hard To Lose Device 15, Restricted x1: Victorious Family, Feature: Fold-Up) **'Targetting Systems' (Enhanced Ranged Attack 4) **'Actuators And Motivators' (Enhanced Strength 3, Enhanced Dexterity 3, Enhanced Constitution 3, Enhanced Toughness 6, Enhanced Defense 1) **'Sonic Dampeners' (Concealment: All Auditory, Close-Ranged, Alternate FX 1) ***''Wave Counter Protocol'' (Obscure: Auditory, Selective Attack, Tether) **'Sonic Bombardment' 9 (Long-Range Wide-Area Damage, Alternate FX 4) ***''Sonic Assault'' 9 (Short-Range Wide-Area Damage, Alternate Resistance: Fortitude) ***''Sonic Shot'' 9 (Long-Range Damage, Alternate Resistance: Fortitude) ***''Sonic Crusher'' 9 (Short-Range Narrow-Area Damage, Alternate Resistance: Fortitude) ***''Pain Gauntlet'' 9 (Touch-Range Damage, Alternate Resistance: Fortitude, Barrage 1, Extended Duration 1, Subtle, Distracting) Drawbacks * N/A Role * Controller ** Jab ** Takedown Attack Complications * Reputation (Villain) * Enemy (S.P.E.A.R.)